


Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old tradition with new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Stiles lifted his head listening to the thunder still far off.  Groaning, he pushed himself off the bed and unlocked the window so he could push it open a little bit for Scott.  It was going to be the first thunderstorm of the season.  He face planted back into his bed content to go back asleep with the smell of a building storm.

When the downpour started pounding overhead, Stiles felt his bed dip signaling Scott crawling in beside him.  It was such an old routine, Stiles just shifted over to give him more room.  He was almost asleep when the bed dipped again jerking him awake.

“Who?”  He yelped.  Isaac froze in place; horror and embarrassment coloring his face.

“Isaac.  Give a guy a warning will you.”  Stiles complained.  He moved to the edge of the bed tugging Scott with him so there was room for Isaac.  He had to grab his wrist when he went to get up, planning to leave now that he was caught.  “It’s fine, lay down.”  It was a tight fit getting three teenagers on a twin, and it was harder when Jackson came through the window and claimed a spot.  Stiles groaned and pulled himself on top of Scott to make room.

All four were woken up by a camera flash, sheriff Stilinski held his camera up proudly.

“You look like a dog pile,” He laughed, “This photo’s going up in the living room.”

“Evil.”  Stiles complained.  He glared at Jackson, who was snorting.  “What?”

“You’re the momma dog.”

“He is!”  Isaac started laughing with him.  Scott just buried his head under the pillow, but Stiles could feel the suppressed laughter.

“I hate all of you, and none of you are allowed here during storms anymore.”  He climbed off the bed, making sure to kick Jackson in the stomach and elbow Isaac’s head. 

“You’re a terrible liar.”  Scott said, letting his head emerged from the pile.  “You love us.”


End file.
